Lost Hope
by PanChan27
Summary: Bulma the Queen of saiyans was lost for a year...a round up of slaves descover her...Now vegeta is trying all he can to bring his queen to her knowlage of his love for her...this is A/u *smirks* i love A/U have you noticed
1. Finding his lost love

**Disclaimers**_: I don't own dbz and I don't clam it so : P don't sue me._

**Authors note**_: please this is just a craze of the moment like all my other stories I make it up as a I go…please send me a review the more I get the more I will continue my story, I know I am so evil aren't it hehehe._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

**Lost hope**

_ ( Finding his lost love )_

There was a seen of stormy clouds against the distant sunset, thunder could be faintly heard, as small flashes could be seen in the distance. The sun was setting fast and the women and children walked along in a strait path. Just as the sun set and the cold night hit in, the rain began to fall, and it started lightly. What started, as a light rain became a thunderstorm. The rain fell harshly onto the people in the strait line, as the men rode by them consistently watching there every move. As the once dry ground became a flesh hold of sinking mud, a young girl about the age of 16 couldn't walk any more the cold began to crush her lungs as her legs began to shake.

"Slave, get up now." A mad shouted from the fare end of the line, rearing her horse to her.

The man stopped directly in front of her as he looked down letting his eyes look at her, his eyes were shaded bye the night sky, and looked down into her soft dark black onyx eyes. The girl shivered as she effetely tried to get up only to fall back into the soft dank mud, as she began to close her eyes, hoping that it was all a dream. Then as she felt the man grab her from her hair, griping her from the ground with little effort.

"Worthless slave." As the man looked at her in under hate with out emotion in his words he just through her back to the muddy ground wiping his gloved hands, as if she was a disease of some sort.

"Enough." It was a harsh loud stern voice that held utter hatred in it, as another man on a horse. This horse was white, with fancy stuff plating it.

"If she can't stand or walk, then I sagest you explained to the master why he lost one of his counted for slaves." The man slipped from his horse toughing the unconscious girl in front of his saddle as he looked at the man that had abused her.

"Pa. a slave is a slave, I don't care what the master thinks…she's not worth keep----" his words were cut of by a harsh glare.

"You dare to question the master? You should be killed for such un thought words." The man kicked his horse with a grin of hatred to the man that stood lower to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The young girl awoke in a soft bed, white surrounding the entire room, the sun shining in. The girl half shaken stood up as she pulled the covers from her body, walking to a mirror to exam her face, it was a healed, clean smooth face. Then she had noticed, a collar on her neck, she glanced at it, just as the door opened to her room.

"Ahhhhh," a young slave girl ran out of the room running down the empty halls, the girl stood there as if she did something horribly wrong.

"Did I do something wrong," she said in almost a whisper, only to see a man dressed no dipped in royalty, with a smug smirk across his face.

"No my dear quite the opposite," he walked into the room snapping his fingers calmly, as a slave girl approached in record time glancing down at the floor.

"Yes your lord ship is there any thing you need of me." She bowed her eyes not leaving from the floor.

"Clean the bed and room," he turned his attention to the girl in front of him, letting his hands drape the side of his cape as his gloved hand pointed for her exit.

"My kind lady," he instructed her, as she confusingly walked out of the room to the hall. She looked at the man in utter confusion. As she looked at him not understanding were she was or why, or how she got there, or who this man was.

"Bulma please fallow me…Li---." He stopped his words looking at her…you have forgotten haven't you, every thing about me.'

I am very confused…how did u know my name, did I ever know you? Bulma looked to confused and lost. She stood there looking into his eyes, trying to remember something about him one thing that could change her mind.

Maybe she did no this place. Or was it a dream? Bulma shook her head as she was not able to remember him or of the place she was in, but pain.

"I don't remember you, all I remember is pain."

He had led her slowly down empty halls as he looked at her in concern as he almost let a depressed face cross his features but quickly covered it with a grin. Thinking to him self as he looked down torts the ground. _What have they done with my queen…I thought she was dead all this time, they have done something fare worse then that they have brain washed my love every thing about use is all gone…I will be damd if that happens I will do all I can in my power to help he find her memories. Perhaps this is all fate. _

"Please your free to go any were you want any were." I will be away at times but if you are in need of any thing ask the servants." He stated as he turned on his heal to face her, there eyes meet as he looked at her with caring eyes, as he let his gloved hands slip to her chin as his eyes looked into her sea-blue eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Next chapter**: _wouldn't you like two know…Muhahaha_

**Note**_: PLEASE Review this please please please please please please…*gasps* ok no need to go on any more I am out of breath…*pants*_


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimers**: Otay here is the bottom line I don't own Dbz and I don't get paid so…the end, in other words don't sue me ^.^!

**Author note**: *frowns* Ok…Ok I made a little mistake on my behalf I am sorry the ratings got messed up when I pasted this---thanks to a reviewer I had a chance to fix it up *laughs* Ok well I started this story a wile back before I had fan fiction so the grammar is extremely bad. I wrote this when I was 13 give me a brake that was 2 years ago. But I am fixing it up so : P you hypercritic can all chill out.

** Lost hope**

(Flashback)

** -Flashback-**

It was any normal day for the saiyan no Oujin He was waking up preparing for his sparing fight with Nappa and Kakarott. When he would soon relies his mate was missing.

" Odd what is that women doing up this time in the morning!?" he said as his eyebrow lifted form its place as he looked around his bedroom.

Slowly his feet hit the ground searching for here when he discovered a letter placed on his door. It had stated a chilling thing to him, it was crushing to his eyes…but he held that flawless face of his with nothing stated to it just a grim face.

_Your beloved mate is dead. _

_Thanks to us the rebels, now _

_How does it feel Saiyan no oujin!? _

He clenched the note in his hands; he could feel that she was still alive…no very much alive he had crushed the small paper in his hands, as he felt her ki die down. The queen of vegeta-san was dead, it crushed his heart as he felt her ki die down to nothing, she was just there now gone it was all his fault.

He would revenge the rebels the worthless low-level would pay, and die slowly and painfully.

**-End of flashback- **

He sat in his well lavished chair, he had spent months trying to revenge his Queen, and now she's alive all this time…she didn't die, they brain washed her…causing there bond to brake…leaving him no trace of her. He sat there the shadows of the room engulfing him, he sat there as the scientist all around tried to find a way to retrieve their beloved queens memories back.

"V-vegeta a small framed girl walked in, her lavished black spiky hair for all to see and her black onyx eyes to match the princes. She bowed her respects and stood up slowly as she looked into the man's eyes. " Are we to wed, or do you still cling to the lost queen."

"Fool, how dare you speak of my queen that way…We are not to wed wench, you were just a draw back something to replace something I lost…and look I found it, so your nothing but a mere annoyance." He gave her his cold death glare that sent her in shivers.

"H-How…." Her words were cut off as bulma came in shyly and hadn't heard a word the two had been speaking of. But she came in slowly. 

" Am I interrupting something?" she stated as she backed up slowly ready to leave.

" Forgive me I will go." She stated as she turned all the way around ready to leave.

" None sense we were just finishing are last that was needed to be said, he looked from bulma to the women in front of her. "Now you can leave Sandra."

Bulma just looked up at him unaware of any thing that had been happening. She had become a little uneasy about the whole situation. It was then bulma felt a harsh reality hit her mind as Sandra had made a painfully harmful memories come back.

"Long live the queen of blue," Sandra stated as she pushed bulma aside using her shoulder as bulma feel to the ground remembering being kidnapped that night…every thing was come back to her, just as she gasped for air her hands clenched white sheets as she was sweating.

"W-were am I she stated rubbing her eyes, as she looked about the room shaking…she had remember just about every thing it was horrible. She remembered being forced to marry the prince and how icy he was to her…but then remembering his bond with her and how…how much he cared far be on his pride.

Bulma sank down in the sweat filled sheets and her eyes looked around the room.

"You're in the infirmary room…you fell and hit your head, and the Prince…I mean the king brought you here in concern. How is every thing my dear?" he stated feeling her head.

"I need to the king at once…I need to talk to him." She could feel slowly there bond that was once there…she was so sad without it but so confused she remembered every thing in the past but now forgetting what has happened in the future only bits and peaces.

A the man left he had stated that he would retrieve the King…that had been just cleared as king yesterday after fighting his father…but he stood in the hall talking to him. "Its worked soon her future will be all lost like it never happened and the past still in mind sir."

"Very good, watch over her for the night just incase." The new king of vegeta-san stated as he left tossing his red cape aside.

**Next**: bulma finds about Sandra and becomes heart broken, and has lost all memories of what had happened with the rebels only hearing the story heart sick and confused…she goes to Vegeta the new king to find out…If he had ever truly loved her…*lemon* chapter

**Notes**: Ok I had done some of this last night sorry its not long but I had to go out…and then I end up having to find out that I had gotten reviews already and I just love that so I wanted to write something when I had came back from the skate park…I was pooped Lol. But please review and NO FLAMES…I had one person give me a peace of there mind…who ever did it look under my author bio…the last thing under the line…The person who did it is clearly a hypocrite cuz I know your not Mr. Perfect your self : P try that for bad grammar.


End file.
